Charmed: Copycat
by charmedboi04
Summary: This story goes w my first Charmed fic. So read that first! When the Charmed Ones have to deal with two Mikes and one is evil. Will they get rid of the right one? Read to find out. Please tell me what u think!


"Paige, are you ready yet?" Mike called from outside the dressing room door. "No, impatient one." Mike's older sister, Paige Matthews, said back as she tossed an outfit over the door to Mike. "Why am I doing this again?" Mike asked, groaning as he took the clothes and piled them on his arm to put away. "Because, the last demon..." "Paige! Don't say the D word in public!" Mike scolded his sister. "Okay, the last fight stained my shirt and since it was your fault, you promised to pay me back." She answered. Mike, his sister Paige, his two other sisters, and his two nephews were all witches. Charmed Ones, the most powerful coven of witches known to magic. They did good magic, so naturally every demon was out to kill them, and the last demon was Mike's fault. He'd been begging Paige to summon a demon that he thought possessed one of his friends. Paige gave in, and when they vanquished the demon, it exploded, and got oddly colored blood all over them. So, to say sorry, Mike promised to make it up. "I gonna go put these back." Mike said walking away from the dressing room. "Now, to find out where they go." Mike groaned. "Hey Mike!" someone said from the other side of the clothes rack. "Huh?" Mike wondered who it was. He moved some clothes out of the way to find out who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey Sabrina." Mike said through the clothes. "Need help?" she said taking some of the clothes from Mike. "Yeah, I kind of owed my sister for getting... umm... grape juice on her favorite shirt." Mike quickly made up an excuse. "Do you know where any of these go?" Mike asked. "Yeah, follow me." Sabrina said leading Mike to another rack of clothes. Paige walked out of the dressing room. "Hey Mike where are you?" Paige called out to find her brother. "Over here Paige." Mike yelled back. Paige walked over to him. "Hey where'd you go?" she asked approaching her brother. "Oh, I didn't have a clue where the clothes went, and I ran into Sabrina, she's helping me." Mike answered putting the last of the clothes on the rack. "Well, I'm ready so, let's go.  
  
Mike and Paige pulled into the driveway of their red Victorian house on Prescott Street in San Francisco. "I'll get the bags." Mike said getting out of the car. He opened the trunk and took out the bags. "Paige, could you open the door?" He said following his sister. Just as they stepped through the back door into the kitchen, an energy ball came flying toward them. "Energy Ball!" Paige yelled orbing the ball to her and throwing it back to the demon. He caught the Energy Ball and crushed it. Mike dropped the bags and sent a kitchen knife flying to its chest. The demon went up in flames as the knife pierced his chest. "One day, just one day! Is that too much?" Mike yelled. "Hey what's going on?" Piper Halliwell, the eldest of all The Charmed Ones, came into the kitchen with her baby Wyatt. "What else? A demon!" Mike answered his sister. "You want me to clean up?" Mike asked. "If it isn't too much trouble." Piper answered. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to become unseen." Mike chanted as the demon remains all disappeared in a flash of white orbs. "Isn't that personal gain?" Paige asked. "Don't know don't care either, but I've got homework." Mike left the kitchen. "How did he know that?" Paige asked as she picked up the bags that Mike dropped on the floor. "He pulled an all-nighter reading the Book of Shadows last night, he must have memorized some new spells." Piper explained.  
  
Mike stood in his room as he lit a circle of white candles. "Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." In a small tornado of orbs a ghost appeared in the center of the circle. Mike didn't recognize the ghost, but it must have known him. "Michael, finally I get to see you." The Halliwell sisters' grandmother, Grams, walked out of the circle and became solid. "How did you do that? PIPER!!!" he yelled tripping over himself. Piper came running through the door. "Grams!" Piper said excitedly. "How did you get here?" Piper asked hugging Grams. "Well, how do you think, dear?" she asked looking at Mike, who was clearly confused. "So, this is Grams?" Mike asked feeling a little less shaken. "Of course, who did you think I was?" Grams said approaching Mike. "I didn't really know." Mike answered. "Oh, that's dangerous!" Grams said half scolding, and half humorous. "But, you're definitely a Halliwell, always curious," She said proudly, "Piper, I think I'm going to have to stay awhile to help train Michael with his spells." She put her arm around Mike, and he half – expected to see her arm go right through him, but to his surprise, it didn't. "Grams, you're always welcome, no matter what." Piper replied with a big smile, she always loved it when Grams came to stay.  
  
Downstairs, Phoebe helped Paige with the bags that Mike had left. Just as she picked up a bag, a jolt got sent through her. A premonition! She was so happy. Her vision blurred, then sharpened into a vision of the future. It was of Mike and ... Mike! Then her vision blurred and she was back in the kitchen. She might've missed visions, but she could do without the nausea that followed. "What'd you see?" Paige asked as she helped her older sister to a kitchen chair. I saw Mike... doubled!" Phoebe explained. "What do you think it meant?" Paige asked. "What do you think what meant?" Grams asked her grand – daughters as she approached the kitchen. "Grams!!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison. "Hello, my darlings." Grams said with open arms. "What re you doing here?" Phoebe asked running to Grams for a hug. Whenever Grams hugged Phoebe, she always felt like a little kid again. "Good to see ya, Grams." Paige said running into Grams' other arm. "Well, Mike summoned me." Grams explained.  
  
In the center of the kitchen a small tornado started up, and when it stopped a demon was standing in the center. With a look of rage, he shot a red/purple liquid from his hand. In mid – air, the goo split in half, and stuck to Mike's hands. It burned and was sticky, like hot wax. Before anyone could react, the demon shimmered out. "Ahhh!" Mike yelled, not being able to stand the burning. Grams rushed over to him and tried to get the goo off of him. "OW!" she howled as a shock was sent through her body. She went to try again. "No! The burning is stopping, I'm okay." Mike explained.  
  
That night, hours later, everyone was asleep. Mike awoke to the sound of glass shattering. The goo had now formed a perfect glove around his hand. He got up and crossed his room to the door. Mike suddenly felt dizzy; he dropped his head, and felt himself leaving ... himself. Suddenly, he was no longer in his room, but he was downstairs, in the kitchen. On the other side, Mike saw someone going through a lockbox in which Piper kept the deed to the house, social security numbers, and birth papers. "Hey!" Mike yelled, still wondering how he'd gotten there. "Who the hell..." He was cut off when Mike waved his hand and sent the man flying into the table.  
  
Upstairs, the crashing downstairs woke Piper up. She got out of bed and ran for the stairs. First, she headed for Phoebe's room. She was fine. Paige was too. She went to check on Mike, and found him standing two feet from the door. He was asleep. "Mike?" she said. "Down here!" he shouted from downstairs. Piper ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The burglar was on the table un-conscious. Mike was standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Mike? But... I ... how did you..." Piper was stuttering. Mike disappeared and was back in his room. "How did I do that?" he questioned himself silently. Then, he ran downstairs. "Piper?!" he yelled. "Mike... you just... astral projected!" Piper said excited.  
  
"Thanks for coming Darrel." Piper said as the police took the burglar out of their house in handcuffs. "I know you don't really want to be involved with... well... you know what." Darrel knew that she'd meant magic. "Yeah, well... it was police business." He said. "Umm... there's just one little thing." Mike said standing next to Piper looking guilty. "Oh no, I knew I was gonna get dragged back in!" Darrel said bringing all attention to them. Piper froze the room and unfroze Darrel. "What is it?!" he said shouting, and not even noticing that he Piper and Mike were the only moving things in the room. "Umm... the burglar kinda saw both of my powers. I astral projected into the room and I used my telekinesis to knock him out." He said with a weak smile. "You got five minutes with him, FIVE! I suggest you do something about his memory!" Darrel said walking away. Piper unfroze the room and waited fir Darrel to bring the burglar back in. "What're we gonna do?" Piper asked. "I've got something that might just work, freeze the room, un- freeze the burglar." Mike instructed. Piper froze the room and unfroze the burglar. "You've seen too much, you've seen the extreme, and now you'll think it was all just a dream." Mike chanted as a swirl of orb danced around the burglar's head and disappeared. Piper un- froze the room. "What the... where am I?" The burglar asked as he was taken out of Halliwell Manor.  
  
The next morning, Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see Mike sitting at the table with a spatula against his arm. "What are you doing?" she asked yawning and walked over to the coffee pot. "Trying to pick this gunk off of my arm." He answered using the spatula like a chisel. "Got it!" he yelled, making Phoebe spill some of her coffee. He'd gotten rid of the gunk! He scraped it off of the table and into his hand. Phoebe opened up the trashcan and motioned for him to throw it away. Mike tossed it and ran upstairs. As he was running, Phoebe left the kitchen with her cup of coffee, heading toward the sunroom. As phoebe left, the gunk in the trashcan started to move! It slithered out of the back door!  
  
While Piper sat in her bed, Leo orbed in with a small twisting blue light. "Piper, I've got some news about the demon that attacked Mike yesterday." He said sitting next to her on the bed. "Oh, what was it?" she asked. "It's called an Alias demon. That slime that formed around Mike's arms was actually copying his DNA... and his powers." Leo explained. "What, is there any was to stop it?" Piper asked. "Well, yeah, if you find a way to keep the slime on mike long enough so that it eventually dies, and if you can't do that then you'll have to vanquish the demon." Leo said. 


End file.
